


Cut!

by HatterMadMind



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Porn Star, Blow Jobs, Double Life, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffer L, Fluffer!L, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Star Light, PornStar!Light, Romance, part-time jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterMadMind/pseuds/HatterMadMind
Summary: “Cut, cut! Let’s prep for the final shots.”L heard the director saying and swallowed hard, a shiver running down his spine. That’s my cue. Dreamy porn star Kira appeared from the hallway wearing a bathrobe. The brunet looked at him and proceeded to his dressing room, L got up and followed closing the door behind them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have never really written Fanfiction before, so bear with me. This was for Tumblr's DNSecretSanta2016. If you guys see any typos, or think they are too OOC please let me know. :)

“YES! YES! YEEEEES!”

L sat on the couch by the dressing rooms, trying his best to ignore the lewd sounds and focus on the book he held, waiting to be needed. The day was almost over, and the shooting would be done with soon. There should only be one more break left.

“Mmmph. Fuck fuck, fuuuu…” You could hear the blond girl squirming all the way from the front of the studio.

The raven had not expected to be this tired after his first day. He didn’t really have much experience on the matter, but the male star he had worked with seemed very demanding. He took on this part-time job thinking it would be easy enough and wouldn’t affect his grades at university, and now he questioned his decision.

“Cut, cut! Let’s prep for the final shots.”

L heard the director saying and swallowed hard, a shiver running down his spine. _That’s my cue._ Dreamy porn star Kira appeared from the hallway wearing a bathrobe. The  brunet looked at him and proceeded to his dressing room, L got up and followed closing the door behind them. Kira sat on a chair, while L kneeled in front of him.

“Remember, if I tell you to stop…”  
“I know, I know.”

L opened the other man’s robe and took his semi-hard cock in his left hand, while reaching for a bottle of lube with the other. Kira took the bottle from him and put it back on the counter.

“Use your mouth this time, no lube.”

L nodded, sticking his tongue out and licking the head of Kira’s cock a couple of times. His right hand caressing the other’s thighs, while teasing the slit with hit tongue. He heard a grunt coming from the other man, his cock fully erect now. L took the throbbing head in his mouth, sucking gently while bobbing his head slowly. He was too aware of Kira’s gaze set on him, watching him take his cock.

L could feel the other man’s muscles tensing slightly, fighting the urge to buck his hips and fuck raven’s mouth senseless. L took the whole length in his mouth and started pumping and sucking, keeping a steady pace, his right hand now caressing the brunet’s balls. Kira was moaning, fingers weaved between the black locks of his hair. _Fuck! This is hot. He is hot._

“St- Stop, stop!” He heard the breathless star pant and did as requested.

L waited until the brunet nodded before resuming his job. He took the still hard and throbbing member and licked along the length teasingly. The raven took it in his mouth, jerking his head up and down. His tongue swirling at the head of the brunet’s cock.

The fingers on his head were tugging now, as if their owner was trying to ground himself to something. Kira’s hips were somewhat lifted from the chair, bucking ever so slightly. The star’s pants echoing on the small room. _Is he close? Should I stop?_

There was a knock on the door.

“Kira, we are ready for you.”

L let go of the other’s cock. “Thank you.” The blushed brunet stood up with quivering legs, and looked down at him before exiting the room, a smug smile taking over his expression for a second. The raven rose up from the floor, feeling a tightness around his crotch. Ah, so that’s why… He reached inside his underwear and shifted his own erection to a comfortable position. _This, I was definitely not expecting this._

He had to stay until the production was done, just in case he was needed again. L made his way back to the couch, he couldn’t really stomach the to be on the set, nor he deemed appropriate to stay in the star’s dressing room. He pulled out the book he was reading earlier from his bag and picked up his studying.

The moaning resumed, along side slapping noises from skin hitting against skin. It went on for a while. After a few minutes of silence, one of the production assistants came looking for him.

“Kira has requested your presence on the set.”

The young man put his book away and followed her towards the front. _Hu? But he is still hard._

“Stand right here.” She ordered and walked away.

L found himself right on Kira’s line of sight. “Action!” He heard the director yell before he could ask for an explantation. Kira stood in front of a kneeling naked blond girl, while stroking his cock. The raven’s mouth went dry, a jolt of excitement going straight to his crotch when he noticed Kira sneaking glances his way.

Fuck. It was suddenly very hot in the studio. L’s mouth had fallen open, his heart was pounding, his cock was twitching in his, now tight, pants and he was staring. He couldn’t take his eyes out of.. Kira.

The brunet was pumping his erection vigorously. Cameras focused more on his member, and the girl under it than his face. His movements becoming more and more erratic as he approached his release.

 _‘Kira has requested…’ He wanted me here._ A loud groan echoed through the room, the star’s eyes staring shamelessly at him as he came all over the young girl’s face.

“Cut! That was great! We are done for today, great work everyone.”

L found himself having to readjust his erection, for the second time that evening.

———

The young genius dropped the eighth spoonful of sugar on his tea and stirred it carefully. He had left the set as fast as his legs allowed him to and now sat at his school’s cafeteria. The raven pulled out his book and started reading.

 _Was he trying to show off?_ A blush crept on his cheeks as images of the brunet coming returned to his head. _Focus, focus Lawliet._ He chastised himself, as he reread the same paragraph for the third time.

“Is this seat taken?” A silky, but somewhat familiar voice asked.

L looked up. His eyes widened, his heart begun racing and panic started to take over him.

“Are you okay? Ryuzaki was it?”  
“How- How did you fi-”

He looked normal, L thought. Nothing about him yelled porn star, his dress shirt and khakis painfully ordinary, his hair combed neatly and his cute, almost innocent smile beaming at L. The brunet let out a chuckle.

“I didn’t, Ryuzaki. I am actually a student here.” He set his cup of coffee on the table and sat down across from L.  
“L”  
“Hu?”  
“My name is L, L Lawliet.”  
“Nice to meet you L, I am Light Yagami.”

He extended a hand inviting the raven to take it. It’s so soft, I wonder if all of him is like this. L felt a warmth spreading across his cheeks and ears, and saw the other man grin at his reaction which only made it worse.

“What’s your major? I am a Law student.”  
“Mathematics.”  
“Oh wow! You must be pretty smart then.”

An awkward aura settled over them as they sipped their drinks. L couldn’t help but be surprised, he would have never thought the young actor would’ve been a university student.

“I have to go.” L muttered.  
“It doesn’t have to be like this you know?”  
“I rather not be late.” L said, standing up.

He exited the building, and felt a hand grabbing his arm.

“Wait! I’d really hate for you to be so uncomfortable around me. Have you eaten yet? Why don’t you let me buy you dinner tonight?”  
“What? No!” L protested.  
“You know, we are going to work together again right? Wouldn’t it be best if we got along?”

L let out a sigh. Light was right, this was only accumulating awkwardness which would just make both of their jobs more difficult.

“My class should be over in two hours.”  
“I don’t think we’ll have many options at that time though.”  
“Mmmm, I think there is a 24h dinner close by.”  
“Let’s meet there then.” The brunet gave him a radiant smile.

———

_It’s just dinner, nothing else. There’s no way I am sleeping with him. But he is so hot- Wait, what? NO! I am not sleeping with him. He is straight anyway, right? I am overthinking this…_

“Hope you didn’t have to wait long. My professor run a little late.” The brunet sat in the booth, across from him.  
“No, I just got here myself.” L mumbled, trying to shake off his previous thoughts.

A young redhead waitress approached them. “Good evening, I am Sammy and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?” She said enthusiastically as she handed them the menus.

“I’ll have a glass of lemonade please.” L could see how the young girl melted as the brunet ordered.  
“A Strawberry milkshake please.” The girl turned to look at him, not as captivated as she had been before.  
“Right away!” She said, and walked away.

Light was looking at him, staring really, which made him shift uncomfortably.

“How was your class?” Light endeavored.  
“It was good, learned a few things.” L answered, lamenting his decision of joining the man for dinner. “Yours?”  
“Boring.” L raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Besides, a part of me couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
“If you think this is to be some sort of prolongation from earlier or-” The raven felt outraged.  
“No, no, no. I know! I don’t think I expressed myself correctly.” Light interrupted.  
“It’s just a job, I don’t… I would never…” He continued.  
“What I meant, L, is that I like you.” Light spurted, staring at him intensely.

“Here we go! One lemonade and one strawberry milkshake.” The waitress said as she set their drinks on the table, oblivious to the tension between them. “Are you ready to order dear?” She purred at Light.

“Er, yeah. I’d like…” Light opened the menu and pointed at the first thing he saw. “This please”  
“Overload house-special burger.” She wrote down. “Would you like fries with that?”  
“Yes please.” Light replied hesitantly, almost as if he was already regretting his decision.  
“And for you sir?” L had been eyeing the menu.  
“I’ll have a strawberry - banana french toast, and can you add whipped cream on top?”  
“Certainly, I’ll be right back with you order.”

They sat in silence, both unsure of what to say. After what seemed an eternity, the waitress came back and set their order on the table.

“I- I’m sorry L, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Don’t.” He snarled, as he started with his dish.  
“I meant it though. I do like you, and even if it is a mere physical attraction I’d like to see if there could be something more than that.” Light’s cheek had turned crimson, his hands were clenched in fists, hazel eyes glued to L’s.

The raven was breathing heavily. _Is he playing with me?_

“Y- You like me? Aren’t you into girls?”  
“You said it yourself, it’s just a job.”  
“But you have to get har- I mean, how can you do it if…”  
“Well, you did help a lot. Specially at the end, when I saw you all turned on.” The raven’s cheeks couldn’t possibly get any redder.  
“Is that why you called for me?” He mumbled and Light nodded.  
“What do you say? Can I get to know you L?”

It went far better than L could have ever imagined, the more they talked, the less awkward it was. As he came to find out, Light was incredibly smart. He had actually enjoyed spending time with the law student and was, secretly, hoping to meet him again.

“I’d like to see you again, preferably before the next production.” He had said. They exchanged phone numbers and left with the promise of arranging something soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^ I was thinking about making it longer, so let me know if you'd like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess here is chapter 2. :)

L was back in the tiny studio apartment he rented, laying on his bed.

 _‘What I mean, L, is that I like you.’_ Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. He covered his face with a pillow.

 _How did this happen?! It was supposed to be an easy part-time job._ He let out a groan in annoyance. _I mean, he is extremely handsome, his piercing caramel eyes, and those plump inviting lips of his._ The raven bit his own suppressing a moan. His mind trailed off through the brunet’s body. He had already seen all of the other man, there was no need for imagination and it was both a blessing and a curse.

 _No, no no!_ He shook his head in an attempt to banish the thoughts. _What have you done to me Light Yagami?_ He let out a sigh.

A soft buzzing noise made him jump. Hu? He reached to his back pocket and pulled out his phone. _A text? From him…_ His heart skipped a beat.

_‘There is an art exhibit I am attending tomorrow. Would you care to join me? -Light’_

There was another buzzing noise.

_‘Or, we could do something else… Need an excuse to see you again. Soon. -Light’_

He could melt. _What does one reply to that?!_

 _I want to see you too? I can’t stop thinking about you? I might just let you fuck me if you keep this up? Want to come over? Like, right now? I want you?_ L shook his head. _Let’s try a less needy approach._

_‘Tomorrow sounds good. I have class pretty early in the morning so I’ll be free most of the day.’_

He clicked send, anxiety building up. What has this man done to him?

Buzz buzz.

_‘Great! The showcase is pretty close to our Uni. Let’s meet there at 5pm.’_

The raven looked at the time on his phone and set it on his nightstand. _It’s late, I should go to bed soon._ He stood up, took his clothes off and threw them on the laundry hamper. Teeth brushed, face washed and phone plugged he proceeded to crawl under the covers and get comfortable on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, his muscles loosening up and giving in to the comfort of his bed. The young man’s treacherous mind, however, didn’t seem capable of shutting down.

Images of the day playing in his head once more. L felt his boxers growing tighter. His right hand made it’s way down to his crotch and fondled his erection through the soft fabric of his underwear. “Uhgn, fuck.” Desperate to find that release he had been building up on all day, he took off the constricting cotton garments he was wearing and reached for his hard member, rubbing himself teasingly.

The raven had a tight grip around his cock, moving up and down in a slow rhythm, massaging his sensitive head with his thumb whenever he reached the top.

“Mmmmmm” The young man let out a a groan of pleasure, clenching his free hand around his pillow.

L picked up the pace, pumping himself faster. Wet noises materializing amidst the stillness of the night, as precum spread along his length. His moans while he had jacked him off and sucked him, the warmth of Light’s fingers on his scalp, tugging his hair. L’s movements became erratic, hips bucking longing for more.

He wanted Light, all of him. The brunet’s slender figure draped on top of him, toned limbs tangled with his own, perfect abs with red marks and bites left by L’s mouth, warm fingers touching him inside and out, rosy lips wrapped round him, the warmth of his mouth, his tongue…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” He couldn’t hold off much longer. L’s thrusting sped up, his cock throbbing against his palm, ready to burst.

Light’s blushed face when he came…

“MmmmLight!” L called out as he spilled over his own hand.

_Fuck, that felt good._

The spent young man wiped himself with some tissue he kept on his nightstand and rolled over to face the wall. L closed his eyes, a trace of shame lurking on the darkest corner of his consciousness. L’s mind was finally quiet.

_His smile…_

———

L stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his slender hips, water dripping from his raven locks. He opened his closet door and stared at his options. He wasn’t one to worry much about fashion and most of his clothes were pretty plain. _What the fuck do I wear now?_

He settled for a pair of navy slim jeans, a white button up shirt and a black blazer. This should do, right? The raven grabbed a belt and his black suede bucks. He wasn’t sure if there was a dress code, so he put effort in putting together what he considered a casual look.

When he was done changing he examined himself on the mirror. At least I look decent, I think. The angsty boy looked at his watch _. I should head out soon._ He felt pressure on his chest, both anxiety and excitement building up inside of him. _Urg, why am I so nervous?_

He stared at his own eyes. _Get it together._

The truth is, L had not been able to keep himself from thinking about the law student all day long.

L arrived twenty minutes earlier, he had plan on killing some time at the library however, he found the brunet was already waiting for him by the main entrance. He couldn’t help bitting his lower lip at the sight the other man portrayed. Light’s slim black button up shirt clung to his abdomen hinting ever so slightly the curves of his torso, while black jeans drew the shape of his ass with dangerous accuracy.

“L!” The young man waved him over.  
“Hi” He gave the other man a shy smile.  
“It’s only a few blocks away, we could walk there, or take a cab if you prefer that.”  
“Walking is fine.” L replied.  
“This way then.”

L felt uneasy, as he walked besides his date. _Is this even a date? Technically he already said he liked me, but…_ They kept a slow pace, almost as if trying to prolong the intimacy and privacy it allowed.

“How was your day?” Light inquired.  
“Class this morning was rather engaging, but other than that…” He trailed off.  
“What was your class about?”  
“The Galois Theory”

Light stared at him, expectantly. He let out an amused chuckle before continuing.

“It pretty much describes the correlation between the roots of the rational coefficients in a polynomial equation using rational numbers and basic operations. This only works of course on polynomials up to the 4th degree. For higher degrees one must turn to automorphisms.” He explained.

“Sounds fascinating.” The law student was smiling at him, and the raven couldn’t quite tell if he had understood any of that.

“Why Mathematics? What are you planning to do after you graduate?”

“Hoping to pursue Cryptography. I have always been drawn to puzzles, so I guess it just made sense.”

L wanted to ask, ‘And what about you?’. He wanted to know more about the man that walked besides him, his dreams and motivations, his aspirations, his passions, even how his day had been. But, he couldn’t get himself to ask. The questions would get stuck on his throat, and the awkward silence wouldn’t help soothe his nerves. When he felt he had finally gathered enough courage, Light would start talking seeking to keep the conversation going. _He’s probably thinking I have no interest in him. Or that I am the most dull and boring person he has ever met. Urg! What is wrong with me?!_

“We are almost there. By the way, it’s a photography exhibition, I believe I might have left that part out yesterday. A friend of mine is having some of her work featured here after winning some contest.”

They approached a rather intimidating building. It’s asymmetrical shape would leave anyone questioning the stability of said structure, and if it weren’t for L’s rational side reminding him civil engineers knew better than that he would have too.

The room had quite a bit of people already. Most strolling around, glass in hands, occasionally stoping in front of a picture before moving on. There was a perpetual low murmur governing the scene. For a second, L found himself proud and thankful at his choices regarding his attire. He fitted right in with the lot.

“Light! I’m so glad you could make it!” A blonde girl now stood in front of them. Her black laced dress just short of her knees, accentuating her long legs.

“Misa! You look great!” They both leaned in and touched their cheeks together, making a kissing sound with their mouths as they did.

“Thank you!” She giggled. “How are you?”

L stopped listening, his hands had instinctively clenched into fists. He was jealous, and he was aware of the irrational nature of his feelings.

Light turned to him.“This is, erm…my friend, L. L, this Misa.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said, slightly bowing his head.  
“Nice to meet you too!” The girl squealed. “I’ll let you enjoy yourselves and I’ll be looking forward to see you both later.” She waved and pranced away towards a group of people.

“Met her on my freshman year, we took English together.” The brunet explained.

L nodded as they too started strolling through the room. Light picked two glasses of champagne from a waiter’s tray and handed one to him. The photographs displayed showed great variety of themes and artists. L took a sip of his drink, he swallowed forcibly and let out a sigh.

“Didn’t like it?”  
“I just don’t understand why most prefer dry wines over sweet ones.”

Light let out a chuckle as he tasted the drink himself. L looked at him in anticipation.

“I think it’s quite nice. Then again, I don’t mind bitter drinks.”  
“Well, I’ll keep this one for you.” The other man smiled at him mischievously and chugged down his glass.  
“Here.” He offered his drink to the raven who took it and handed his in exchange.  
“Thank you, you didn’t really have to-“  
“This is Misa’s.”, Light interrupted.

L looked at the black and white photograph hanging on the wall in front of them. ‘ _Changing Tide_ by Misa Amane’, it read on a white card to the right of the framed artwork. A rustic pier seemed to have be the focal point. A young girl, out of focus, sat on the edge looking down, feet dangling just above the water. The whole scene seemed to be enveloped by a dense mist. The unmoving water gave L an overwhelming sense of uncertainty, rather than the calmness he figured most would feel.

“What do you think?” Light interrupted his thoughts.  
“It’s… It feels sad.”  
“I thought so too. She feels lost, maybe even insignificant looking at the endless ocean laying in front of her, disappearing in the horizon.”  
“Lonely.” He added. Light nodded.

They contemplated the picture for a few more minutes before resuming their course.

“I was hoping you’d agree to join us for some drinks later.”  
“Us?” L asked, a bitter taste in his mouth. I guess it’s not a date after all.  
“Misa wanted to celebrate her first exhibit, some of us are joining her at a club later.”  
“Oh…”  
“It’ll be fun, figured we could grab something to eat until then.” Ligth’s hopeful eyes met his.

 _How does one say no to that?_ L nodded.

“I’m sure if we walk around here we’ll stumble across several restaurants, if anything sounds good, let me know.”

They exited the building, and started walking down the busy street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it took too long, I have been procrastinating too much lately...

It was dark, loud and cold. They were approaching a crowd, lined up against the wall. Freezing girls in tiny dresses and 8 inch heels and well groomed men waiting for their chance to get in. Black letters read ‘Le Paradis’, above the eager bunch, illuminated with a purple gleam. Light walked straight to the bouncer, L hid slightly behind the brunet at the sight of the intimidating man guarding the door. He wasn’t used to any of this, as a matter of fact, he tend to avoid social encounters all together.

“Name?”  
“Light Yagami”

The man scanned through the crinkled sheet of paper he held. Finally, he nodded and unhooked the black velvet rope blocking the entrance, to let them in.

 _It’s so crowded in here…_ The raven was following Light through the club, trying to stay close to him. He felt a force hitting his right side, as a seemingly drunk man stumbled on to him. He had been caught off guard, startled, he turned back facing Light. _Hu? Light?_ “Light?” _How did I loose him?!_

L felt a hand around his waist, it made him jump and turn around to face his assailant. Light smiled warmly at his alarmed face, leaned into his ear and spoke loudly over the music.

“Don’t get lost on me L”

He couldn’t help but fluster, the brunet’s arm still wrapped around him, the warmth of Light’s breath on his neck having left a tingling sensation on his skin. He wanted more. The young man removed his arm and L had to refrain himself from whimpering. He felt Light’s fingers lacing with his as he resumed their course, dragging L behind him.

The raven felt as if he had been sucked into a trance. His eyes obscured by the gloom of the club, pierced only by neon pink, green and blue rays moving rapidly matching the beat of the deafening music. The bass making his whole body throb. The smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes clogging his nose and throat. All his senses were being overwhelmed to the point of desensitization, his whole body except for his hand. His hand was burning, his sensory receptors all too aware of the hand holding his.

They had moved towards a group of tables where a bunch, of what he assumed to be Misa’s friends, were spread across two of the booths.

“Yagami, good to see you again.” A tall handsome man approached them.

“Mikami” L felt the warmth of the other’s grip dissipate as he held up his hand to shake the other man’s.

“It’s been a while, how are you?” Mikami inquired.  
“Good, good. You’d think we’d see each other more, sharing a major.” Both men huffed. “This is my friend L.” Light continued, looking back to find charcoal eyes staring back.

_Friend…_

“Nice to meet you.” L bowed his head slightly with a shy smile. _Is that what we are?_  
“Likewise”

 _Friends…_ L felt a knot in his throat. _It’s the second time he has introduced me like that._

Light scooted into the booth and padded the cushion next to him, L followed.

Introductions were made, but the raven hadn’t really paid attention to the names of the three females and two other males Light had listed. His mind was scrutinizing the small glances he had caught Mikami throwing at Light.

“Let me get you two a drink.” The man said all of a sudden.

“Whiskey, neat.” L looked at the brunet, eyes wide. Light caught on the other’s predicament and continued. “And for him, a Mai Tai” Mikami nodded and walked away.

“Thank you.” L whispered, the law student turned to look at him and winked. L couldn’t help the blush that flourished on his cheeks.

“While you wait…” A chubby brunet girl poured a liquid into two shot glasses and offered it to them. Light smirked and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Jager” She explained.

Light chuckled. “This might not be your favorite” He smiled mischievously and raised his shot. L mimicked him and they both drank.

 _Burns! Burns! Burns!_ L’s throat was on fire and his face must have reflected his distaste as he heard the other young man let out an amused huff.

“Here you go.” Mikami came back sooner than L was expecting. He left both drinks on the table and scooted in the booth, landing right in front of Light. _This guy…_ L thought. _I'_ _m pretty sure he has a thing for Light._

“Thanks Teru.” Light turned to face him. “I think you’ll actually rather enjoy this one.”

L took a cautious sip. _This is nummy!_ He smiled broadly, quite satisfied with Light’s choice and the other returned the gesture.

———

 _This makes four? Or was it five?_ L put down the empty glass. Light’s gaze on him. _Fuck, you are so…_ He bit his lower lip. The math student wasn’t sure at what point had their fingers laced together on his lap, or when had they slid so close together, but he wasn’t one to complain.

They had been ignoring everyone in the vicinity for the better part of the night. Even when Misa had finally showed up. Light, in his alcohol influenced state, proved to be more interested on the raven haired man sitting besides him. L couldn’t help his chest filling with pride at the brunet’s reaction, as his mind repeated incessantly _‘Mine!’_.

“Honestly L? You can’t possibly seriously think you could have caught him.”

“But of course! I will one day be the greatest detective the world has eve seen. Jack the Ripper would have been a jest to catch.”

“It’s been said several times the police did everything they could have at the time.”

“And I am sure they did. They just didn’t have… ME!” He snickered, leaning forward and then backwards.

“There were no clues, barely any witnesses. They canvased every room in Whitechapel, interviewed sailors, butchers and even medical students.” Light attempted to keep the conversation rational, but he soon realized it was rather pointless.

“I would have been just like Sherlock Holmes.” L sang and made the other young man chuckle.

“You will be L, you will be…” The brunet raised his hand to L head and tousled his hair. The raven gave him a sweet and childish grin.

———

“Perhaps you should slow down on those.” The brunet remarked as L put down yet another empty glass.

“But, I’mmm fiiine!” L whined, leaning closer still. He reached a hand out to Light and ran his fingers along his left cheek.

“I don’t doubt it.” The brunet chuckled.  
“Youu are ssssO cute.” A crimson hue covered the young man’s cheeks.

Light smiled at him, and L could melt at the sight. He had seem completely unaffected by all the alcohol they had consumed. However, upon further inspection L noticed the blush on Light’s cheeks wasn’t fading, his eyes were slightly glossy and his movements weren’t as elegant as usual. _Perhaps I should take advantage of you…_ A devilish smile materialized on his face, giving away his intentions to anyone paying attention.

L let his fingers trail from the brunet’s face, though his neck and chest, finally landing on his lap. Light let out a gasp, and he could tell the brunet was holding his breath. The young genius leaned into the crook on Light’s neck, his mouth brushing against the flustered man’s ear.

“Tell me Light, do you think I’m cute?“ He whispered and pulled back ever so slightly to stare at the young man’s eyes.

Light inhaled sharply. His arms, instinctively, reached down to the raven’s hips and wrapped themselves around him.

“Indubitably.”

L was too far gone to worry about decorum, or boldness for that matter. He lifted his leg to straddled Light, landing on his lap as he did. The law student’s eyes widened at the realization, tightening his grip on the other man.

“L, what are yo-“ L placed a finger over his lips.

“Shhhh” He giggled, landing his hands on the other’s chest unabashedly feeling his abs through Light’s thin button up shirt. Charcoal eyes locked on hazel ones.

“L” Light moaned. “You are such a tease…”

The raven found himself rather satisfied with his ability to make a mess out of the young star. Even more so once he noticed a bulge had formed on the brunet’s pants, pressing on his own. _Oh God! I want you so bad._ He ground his hips eliciting a groan from the man under him.

“Let’s do another shot!” They heard someone yell.

Suddenly they were too close, and it was too hot under everyone’s glances. Both men had turned scarlet, seemingly unable of meeting each other’s gaze. L jumped back on to the seat and noticed their drinks had been refilled, along with the two shot glasses waiting for them.

“To Misa!” They all chanted before chugging down.

“We should get going, I think we’ve both had enough.” Light muttered, still somewhat embarrassed.

L grabbed the drink that had been left on the table for him and downed it. He turned to Light, nodded and stood up. Light arose and followed the raven’s example, drinking his whiskey in one gulp.

L hadn’t noticed how drunk he was until he stood up. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and his balance was less than adequate. His sight was blurry and… _Is the room spinning?_

“Shall we then?” Light whispered from behind.

It took every ounce of concentration L had, to attempt to walk in a seemingly sober manner and even then, he was sure no person in their right mind would buy his poor performance. As it turned out, after a mere two steps he stumbled to the side, and if it wouldn’t have been for Light’s arms he would have wound up on the floor.

“Here, let me help you.” Light put his arm around the alcohol impaired man’s waist. “If I had known you couldn’t handle alcohol that well, I wouldn’t have let you drink this much”

There was a cold breeze that made him shiver. He was helped on to a seat. It smelled horrible. Someone was talking. To him?

“L, where do you live?”  
“At hooome?”

_Moving? We are moving! Weeeeee._

He was enveloped in warmth again…

“Home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^  
> Next chapter will be from Light's POV xD since L is smashed. :x


	4. Chapter 4

_Urg! Who is this kid? A friend he said…_ Mikami was blatantly staring at the pair across the table. _Are they flirting? When did they get so close?_ L lifted a hand and caressed the brunet’s cheek.

“I don’t doubt it.” Light chuckled.  
“Youu are ssssO cute.”

Mikami’s heart stopped for a second. _No! No! No! Light’s mine! Who do you think you are?! You little minx!_ A mischievous smile formed on the drunk young man, one that left Mikami with a rather uneasy feeling. The raven leaned in and whispered into Light’s ear, words the jealous spectator didn’t catch.

“Indubitably.” He heard Light say.

 _What is he up t- What?! Has he no sense of propriety?!_ A smoldering rage surged on the pit of his stomach as L sat on the other’s lap. _Light… You- You are okay with this?!_ Mikami’s hands clenched on his lap, he was astounded, envious and angry all at the same time. _He is.. He is touching him!!! Are they…_

Mikami couldn’t take it anymore. _I have to do something… I have to stop them!_

“Let’s do another shot!” He yelled.

———

They exited the club, it was cold outside. Light hailed a cab and helped L get in. The vehicle smelled rather musky and sweaty, and under different circumstances the brunet would have probably waited for a different one.

“Where to?” A bulky man, who seem to barely fit on the driver’s seat waited for directions.

“Umm” Light muttered. “L, where do you live?”  
“At hooome?” The drunk man replied, seemingly amused at his question.

_Fuck! I should have asked you for your address before getting you drunk._

“Well?” The impatient driver pressed.

———

The brunet opened the door to his apartment and helped the other man inside.

“Home!” L squealed, and Light couldn’t help but chuckled at him. _Maybe someday L…_

Light sat him down on the couch. “I’ll be right back okay? I’ll go get some blankets for you.” L stared at him blankly, with a cute grin on his face. _What am I to do with you?_ Light shook his head.

Two blankets in hand, Light turned around to face the living room. _Hu?_ “L?” There was no sign of the man he had left there a minute ago.

“L? Where did you go?” He heard snickering coming from his bedroom, followed by a loud thump, he rushed in to find the intoxicated man laying on the floor. Hastily, he reached the fallen math student.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fiwne.” L laughed.

“You need to get some rest.” Light helped him sit up. The raven wrapped his arms around Light and leaned his head against his chest. The brunet reciprocated the embrace, wrapping one hand around the other’s waist and letting the other pet his silky hair. _So soft._ Light hadn’t expected the raven locks to be anything but coarse to the touch. However, that day on his dressing room he had been proven wrong and, ever since, he had been looking for an excuse to touch it again, and again, and again…

“Sssso, h- how was yourrrr day Light?” L slurred. “I have been wanting… to ashk you all evening.”

“My day? Pretty dull really, until I met with you that is. I went to class, did some studying, discussed the schedule for next week… And then, we went to the exhibit.” He paused. “Can I tell you a secret?”

L nodded eagerly, face still burrowed against him.

“I was quite nervous. Even arrived early, but then I saw you shortly after and that made me so happy.” He tightened his grasp.

“I was shooooo nervous tooo!!” Th raven seemed overjoyed. “I was shooo woriiied I didn’t think you’d like me after being sho quiet and duuuull.”

“But I do like you L. Hadn’t I already told you that?” The raven pulled away and looked right into his eyes, obsidian orbs gazing at him intensely.

“I was soooo jealous Light!” He pouted. “You are toooo sharming. First Misha and then that Mikami guy… all over you. No! You are ALL MINE!” He launched himself forward against Light and clung to him tightly.

Light’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words. _Yours hu?_ He chuckled. _I want to kiss you so badly, but I’d be greatly disappointed if you don’t remember it._ The raven let out a yawn. _My little monkey…_

“Come on, bed time.”

Getting L to let go of him proved to be a rather difficult task. Light had finally coaxed the raven to let go of him, promising him a sweet breakfast the next morning. Managing to get both, himself and Light, up from the floor.

“I don’t have another mattress but I’ll prepare the cou-“

The raven launched himself to his bed, just as one would expect a child to jump into a trampoline or a pool. He landed flat on his stomach, and with the most innocent smile Light had ever seen he hugged one of his pillows and looked up at him.

“Or I guess that works.” Light mumbled, quite amused.

The brunet had exited the room, pajamas in hand and headed to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed, or couch. He locked the doors and turned the lights off, charged his phone and set his alarm. Light went through his night time routine, trying not to put much thought to the situation he had ended up in. He doubted he’d be able to control himself otherwise. _A defenseless and utterly delicious treat is laying on my bed. How am I to keep myself sane?_

 _I should check up on him one last time, just in case._ He entered his bedroom and found the other man sound asleep, sprawled all over his bed. He let out an amused huff. I don’t think you could be any cuter if you tried. Light approached the bed and covered L up with his comforter.

“Mmmh” The raven let out, while stretching his arms. _Shit did I wake him up?_ “Light?”  
“Go back to sleep, it’s okay.”  
“Bed time?”  
“Yes” Light chuckled. “It’s bed time.”

The sleepy young man raised his hand to Light’s chest and clutched his shirt. “Mmmkay, bed time.” L pulled the brunet towards him, forcing Light on the bed.

 _Wha- Should I? Would this be considered taking advantage of you, L?_ He glanced at the sleepy man besides him. _I guess it’s alright, right? I mean, he wants me to._ The brunet pulled away, to get himself under the covers, but in those mere moments L let out an annoyed whine which made his heart swell. As soon as the other man realized he was not attempting to ran away, but in fact getting comfortable, he scooted closer to Light snuggling in his embrace.

_This feels so… nice? No… Right._

Light’s arms wrapped around L, their legs tangled together, the raven’s head resting on the croon of his neck, one of his hands clenching on to Light’s shirt for dear life.

_Just, right. My little monkey…_

———

L woke up, his head was pounding. _Owww. Hu? Where am-_ Memories of the previous night came back all too fast for his hung over self to process. _WHAT WAS I THINKING?! Oh my God! I ground on him?!?! In pub-_

 _‘You are sooo cute’_  
_‘Home!’_  
_‘You are ALL MINE!’_  
_‘Mmmkay, bed time.’_

He covered himself with the sheets and buried his face in the pillow. _Ohhhh fuck!_ The raven was just about ready to die of embarrassment when he registered noises coming from outside the room. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! He is here. Of course he is here!!! It’s HIS apartment. Wait…_ L sat up on the bed. _This is his bedroom! Did we-_ He looked down and found himself fully clothed. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Morning!” Light was beaming, his hair looked flawlessly combed, his skin was perfect, his smile was broad and enthusiastic and even wearing pajamas he looked as tempting as ever. _Who looks like THAT in the mornings?!_ And then there was L, with his wrinkled clothes, a mess of a hair and the expression of pure dread painted on his face.

“M- Morning” He replied rather quietly. The brunet closed the distance between them and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Feeling any better?” L nods and he continues. “Sorry for bringing you here, I didn’t know your address and you weren’t very… um … cooperative last night.”

“Sorry” _Oh God I am so sorry._ L’s gaze had been cast upon the sheets of the bed, unable to meet the other young man’s eyes.

“Hey” The raven felt the back of Light’s hand caressing his face, and had to refrain himself from leaning in to it. The law student lifted his chin, forcing him to face deep caramel eyes. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But I…”

“I wouldn’t change a thing. Every single bit of you is…” He trailed of, biting his lower lip. “Perfect” He finished.

L’s breath hitched, flustered as he was he didn’t trust his voice, or brain for that matter, so he remained quiet.

“I should get you drunk more often, you are much more honest with your feelings.” The brunet teased. “I must confess, I quite enjoyed you calling me cute, and charming and … What was it again? All yours?” A devilish smirk had developed in the otherwise angelic face before him.

A reddened L tried to look away, but Light firmed his grip on his chin preventing him from doing so. “I um… I…”

The brunet let go of his face and leaned into his ear, making him shiver. “Tell me L, do you think I’m cute?” It was almost like déjà vu. Light was looking right in to his eyes, awaiting for an answer.

“In- Indubitably” He muttered, deepening the scarlet shade that lit up his face.

“Good”

Light cupped the raven’s face with one hand, slowly approaching him without any discernible hesitation. All thoughts, or ability to reason deserted L as he found himself staring into honeyed irises. The brunet’s free hand slipped under his button up shirt, holding him around the waist. Anticipation overrunning him, along a sudden impending urge in the pit of his stomach.

He closed his eyes. _OhgodOhgod!_

The warmth of the other man’s breath, sent a shiver down his spine and as his lips brushed against Light’s, his arms thoughtlessly wrapped themselves around the young man. L’s lips parted slightly, in response to the brunet’s own. Silky chestnut strands woven through the raven’s fingers, and curious hands exploring Light’s back desperately. Their tongues engaged in a passionate cadence, growing more frantic as they lost themselves in each other.

All too soon, and yet not soon enough, the kiss was over. Breathless and disheveled, Light looked like the most delicious sweet L had ever laid eyes upon. He wore an innocent grin on his face, and L was unable of repressing a smile of his own.

“I have been wanting to do that for a while now.” The brunet leaned in an planted a peck on L’s lips before continuing. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no! By all means. Anytime.” L let out an amused huff.  
“Breakfast will get cold.” The law student stated, as he got up from the bed and motioned the door.  
“Oh?”  
“You did manage to get a promise out of me… “  
“I am so sorry, you didn’t have to.”  
“I know…”

L had paid little to no attention to his surrounding the night before and was now trying to take in as much as he could. The apartment seemed to be a one bedroom, with an attached bathroom. The living room was rather spacious but here was no sign of a dinning room, the opened kitchen was fairly big, and the two closed doors, L could only assume to be storage closets.

“I don’t often indulge in sweet breakfast, so this is the only thing I could manage.” The young man said while entering the kitchen and placing two plates with mouthwatering pancakes on the breakfast bar. They had been adorned with strawberries and bananas. “Coffee, Tea?”

“They look delicious! Tea please.”

As L confirmed later on, they didn’t only looked good but were absolutely delightful. The morning fare went by rather quickly.

“I should go…” The raven begun. “I have imposed on you long enough. Thank you for… errr…everything Light.” A light blush had spread across his cheek with those last words.

“Don’t thank me, I enjoy being with you.” Light planted a peck on his lips before carrying on. “Would you like a change of clothes? I could lend you some of mine.”

“Hu?” He looked down to inspect his wrinkled garments. “I should be fine, I’m planning to go straight home anyway.”

They walked towards the door.

“Bye, and again… Thank you.” As L finished muttering those words, Light leaned into him and gave him yet another kiss.

“Bye… my little monkey.” Light chuckled. “See you on set.” He purred as he winked at L.

 _Well, that was an interesting night…_ L had left Light’s apartment without a clue where he was, it wan’t until he stepped out of into the street that he was able to determine his location. _I don’t even remember the drive here._ He let out a sight. _I can’t believe I behaved like that, and the things I said…_

The morning light was a bit too bright for his sensitive eyes and tired head. He was making his way back home as briskly as he could. _I should be regretting it, but… I mean, he did kiss me._ His heartbeat accelerated as he remembered all the times their lips had met. _Fuck! I am acting like a love struck teenager! Pull yourself together!_

_My little monkey… Why did he call me that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^  
> Back on set next Chapter... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been hectic and I have procrastinated more than I should have. I wanted to finish this before this trip I'm taking. I finished this at the airport... :x

L walked into the deceivingly inconspicuous building, just like he had done three days prior. The same chaotic ambience reigning in anticipation of that day’s shoot. Cameras, lights and sound equipment being readied; copious amounts of lube, condoms and sex toys seen just about anywhere you looked. Hurried crewmen dashed back and forth tending to last minute details as L made his way to the set. He spotted the director’s production assistant, Alicia, and made his presence known; before retiring to the back of the studio where the dressing rooms were.

Unsure of what to expect today, the raven sat on the couch he had claimed for himself on the previous production. _Will he be here today?_ L was aware the production company had plenty of young actors eager to be called in for a part, and hence he doubted he’d be lucky enough to see Kira again today. However, L harbored some hope deep within him.

_He is one of the most profitable actors though; and from what I was told last time, most girls like to be cast with him. Alicia said he is easy to work with, and a gentleman to the girls._

Hasty steps drew him out of his thoughts in time to see a young man rushing in from the hallway, he held two sheets of paper under his arm. Quickly, he taped one of them on the furthest door then repeated his actions on the door closest to L.

_Candy, and…_ His heart started racing.

_Kira…_

L hadn’t seen Light since the previous morning, when he had left the brunet’s apartment, nor had they exchanged any more texts. Part of him had been grateful for the time to gather his thoughts, but there was a tiny side of him that was missing their interactions and craving more of the young man. L kept chastising himself, having only known Light for a whole three days. _How did I get so enthralled with him in such a short period? It’s definitely physical, nothing more. He let out a sigh. I do wish to get to know him though._

Seconds felts like minutes, time was passing torturously slow for L, his mind asking the same questions over and over. _Should I act any different? I mean we are at work, right? We should act professional… Whatever that might mean, when one works in the porn industry._

“L” He heard someone whisper. The raven immediately raised his head, only to find Light standing by the back entrance.

“Kira…” The raven muttered, as the other young man approached the door with his pseudonym attached and opened it.

“You can leave your things in my dressing room if you’d like. I have to let Steve know I am here, I’ll be right back.” After dropping his things, he disappeared towards the front of the building.

L stepped in, leaving his bag by Light’s. He took his jacket off and plopped on the couch. The chamber was both unassuming and cramped at the same time. Aside from the couch, the small room accommodated a lighted vanity mirror table, a styling chair, a full length mirror and a side table. A box of tissues sat on top of the vanity, with two large generic pump dispensers, one labeled ‘lube’ and the other ‘sanitizer’.

The raven waited for the star to come back, but grew more fidgety as time went by. After what seemed like an eternity Light reentered the room, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about that, I had to take care of some paperwork and go over some things with the model.” The young star sat next to L nonchalantly and leaned into him before continuing. “Hi” Light spoke almost inaudibly against his ear. “I believe I owed you a proper greeting.” The brunet pulled away ever so slightly, and started planting kisses on the nape of his neck.

“Hi” L replied with a shy chuckle. Light took his face between his hands and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

The raven was immediately invaded by an unreasonable amount of joy; it felt irrational to the otherwise analytical young man. The brunet’s company felt incredibly right on a primal level that L was incapable to explain with his brilliant mind. Something inside of him stirred when Light was around, and there was a tiny bit of him that felt rather uneasy and powerless in his presence.

“I need to get ready now.” He gave L a wink, which flustered the young man. “We are doing stills first.”

The black V-neck was the first to drop, L’s eyes scanned through the man’s lean and muscular abs and subconsciously bit on his thumb as he stared shamelessly. Light’s fingers trailed down to the waistline of his denims and lingered there for a while as if the young man intended to tease him, and L would be lying if he said it wasn’t working. The button was undone, the zipper slid down and the jeans wound up on the floor before L could completely grasp the situation. This was not the first time the raven had seen the star like this, but it didn’t make the view any less enticing.

“Enjoying the private show?” Light taunted, in such a voice L was uncertain if it was meant to be as seductive as it had been or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He nodded regardless, playing right into the brunet’s bait.

Light’s underwear came off without any warning; the raven took a deep breath as the law student stood in front of him bare. The brunet folded his clothes neatly and set them on top of the side table, he then put on a robe and left it opened.

“Care to help?” He voiced with a smirk as he took a seat on the styling chair.  
“It does happen to be my job, Kira”

L stood up and kneeled in front of the other man, his hands traced through Light’s thighs at an agonizing pace.

“How do you want me to do it?”  
“Start easy; let’s leave the best for last” L took the brunet’s already hardening dick in his hands.

“I guess I have it easy today” He teased, reaching for the lube and pumping some into his hand. Soaked fingers lathered Light’s length, stroking his shaft lightly.

“Mmmm. You should be flaaah- flattered.” The star managed to articulate.

“You think I ever imagine I’d be sporting a boner at work?” Light let out a chuckle, as L continued to rub his now fully erect cock.

“Kira, are you ready? We are starting soon.” Alice’s voice was heard from behind the door.

“Y- Yeah, coming!” The raven released Light and rose up, shifting his own bulge to a comfortable position. The young star followed suit, tied his robe and approached the door.

“You could come and watch if you want.” He paused. “Though, I might not be able to hold it together if you are on set.” He exited the room and shut the door, leaving L to reflect on those last words.

——

It remained rather quiet for the whole thirty minutes L spent reading in the dressing room. Curiosity tempted him a few times, but he tried to focus on the words he read, trying to understand the sentences they formed, which seemed to be a recurring problem for him when Light was involved.

Startling the young man, the door swung opened and Kira walked through the threshold shutting it behind him.

“Candy is doing solo pictures” The star explained, dropping himself on the couch next to the other man, who was putting his book away.

“How long will that take?”

“Probably another 30 minutes or so. Any ideas to kill some time?” His eyes darkened and a mischievous grin unmasked the man’s true intentions. L felt a shiver down his spine.

“I might be able to come up with one or two suggestions…” He trailed off, attempting to appear more collected than he actually was, a blush giving away his well-crafted response.

Long, delicate fingers reached for his face, caressing his cheek; Light’s lips getting closer until they were met with his own. The kiss, which had started sweet and loving, quickly became more passionate as Light’s tongue met his. The brunet was slowly leaning in, forcing him down on to the couch.

“Oh, the things you do to me L Lawliet…” He purred breathlessly.  
“It would be hard for me to believe you truly mind Mr. Yagami”  
“I love it” Light now wore a sly grin on his face, one L found all too adorable.

The brunet attacked his mouth once more, making L moan in his mouth, as he rolled his hips making his arousal indistinctively apparent even through the fabric of his robe. The raven felt his own erection throbbing, aching for friction.

“Perhaps we should slow down”

“As reasonable as I know that is, I don’t think I want to” Light trailed one of his hands under his shirt, and his skin seemed oversensitive to the touch of the other man. The more he felt, the more he craved.

In a moment of determination, L managed to sit up and take over the other young man, straddling him. Light was overtaken by the sudden change of roles but snapped out of it as soon as the man on his lap begun rocking his hips back and forth.

“So naughty L…”  
“Only for you” He winked.

The raven was unsure if Light’s heart had skipped a beat or if it had been just his imagination, but the raging boner he felt rubbing against his own was encouragement enough to keep his confidence flowing. Both of his hands fell to the actor’s waist and undid the sash keeping his robe closed, then slid up feeling his chest.

“If you didn’t have to be on camera in a few minutes…” He made a pause to lick his lips before continuing. “I’d leave marks all over you” Light let out an amused huff.

“I might just let you some other day”

“I’ll take you up on that” Hands still on Light’s chest; the young man leaned in, touching their foreheads together.

As eager as he was, Light enticed the other man lifting his hips creating some of the friction they both craved so desperately. The young genius let out a chuckle, resuming the rocking of his hips while enveloping his mouth on an ardent kiss. Without any warning, he removed himself from Light’s lap and position himself at his feet.

L stuck his tongue out and gave the tip of Light’s length a few licks, just like one would do a lollipop. The brunet let out a grunt as he felt the warmth of his tongue. L took the member on his mouth and started torturously bobbing his head.

“Fuck... Mmmn, L” The star exhaled, panting heavily.

The air was heavy, and all you could hear was Light’s quiet grunts and the wet slurping noises coming from L’s mouth. He picked up the pace, pumping Light faster and sucking on harder. The raven’s tongue swirling around the tip, and teasing his slit.

“Mmmn umphh” Light grunted.

_Oh fuck, he looks…_ Light’s eyes had closed shut, hands clenched on to the cushions of the couch, muscles tensed, he looked… _delicious._

“Staahh- Stop” L released his cock hastily and waited until the other nodded at him to continue.

With a grin on his face, the raven took his throbbing dick on his mouth once more, thrusting and sucking, while caressing Light’s balls.

“Kira, you are up” They heard.

“K” He acknowledged then, looked at L with a frustrated expression. ”Urg! I want you so bad”

The raven let go of his erection with a loud pop, looked up at the disheveled man in front of him and smirked.

“I think I might just follow you to the set” He proclaimed, as he stood up.  
“You’ll be the death of me” Light whispered on his ear as he walked past him towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^ Feel free to leave your thoughts on the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... x_X Life has been hectic lately. If you want to blame someone, however, [TRDNV](https://the-real-death-note-victim.tumblr.com/) would be a good target. ^_^

There was a big difference between, knowing and even hearing a porn star preform, and watching the guy you have a crush on fuck someone else. Yet again, L found himself full of unreasonable thoughts. He was well aware that it was just a job; that Light felt nothing for the girls Kira worked with, but jealousy seemed to be creeping up on him regardless of said knowledge.

The raven stood behind some of the crew members, waiting for the director to position the model, while Kira kept himself ready with constant relaxed strokes. L had been on set last time and he had found himself rather aroused, this time however, there was a knot in his stomach and a restlessness that made his chest uncomfortably tight.

_I shouldn’t have… Is it really necessary?_ The sudden change of heart only worked against him. He had wanted to be there, and now… L could hardly bear it. _What were you expecting? Of course he is going to have sex with her… It’s his job!_ Anticipation was eating him up slowly.

The young brunet girl kneeled on crimson bed sheets, Kira’s erect cock pulsating on her tiny hands.

“Action!” A deep imposing voice echoed on the otherwise quiet set.

An excruciating sensation of dread filled the young spectator, the moment puckered lips landed a kiss on the tip of Light’s penis… _My Light_. The girl clearly was no novice on the task at hand; she licked, teased and sucked playfully for the camera. It was all too torturously slow to endure and too fast to comprehend at the same time. _It should be me! It should be me!_

_It should… be me._

At times; L found himself giving into curiosity, wanting to absorb as many details as he could. An unstoppable need to know everything, everything Kira did and felt, his expressions and responses, his every moan and grunt. Even as aware as he was of their fictitious nature, an act, put on for the film, he still wanted to bear witness to all of it.

But he could only take so much…

Before long, Candy was in all fours waving her ass in the air like a cat in heat and Kira, of course, was ready to indulge. In one swift move, he impaled the eager girl making L’s breath hitch and causing a sharp pain on his chest.

Fake moans built up rapidly, growing louder and more frequent as Kira pounded into the petite brunet. It was all overly dramatic, but L guessed it was what one would expect form this type of trade. The room became hot; the smell of lube, sweat and other bodily fluids filled the air along the sound of skin hitting against skin.

Positions were swapped, over and over again, each time allowing the camera the best possible angle. It was awkward, but everyone in the room seemed rather used to it. L, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“Cut!” The director shouted. “Beautiful guys, let’s wrap this up.”

——

They were back under the shelter Kira’s dressing room provided. Light hugged the raven form behind and planted a kiss on his neck. L stood still, until the other man loosened his grip then, guided the young star to his chair in the middle of the small room without muttering a single word.

“L?” Light hesitated, concern palpable on his voice.

Seemingly on autopilot, the young man kneeled and undid his robe.

“Hey, L…” The brunet reached out to him and lifted his chin, forcing the math student to face him. “Is everything okay?”

“The day is almost over; let’s talk about it then, okay?” He smiled broadly attempting to reassure Light, who simply nodded.

The raven brushed his fingers against Kira’s thighs, lingering there for a minute before approaching his crotch. Without any further delay, L took the limp member on his hand and coated it with copious amounts of lube, in an effort to avoid any further strain on Light’s already reddened skin. He started with slow, gentle strokes. However, stimulation seemed to have no effect on the young star.

“Sorry…” Light trailed off. “My mind seems to be elsewhere and I just can’t-” He let out a huff in frustration, closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards onto the chair.

_This is all my fault…_ L scolded himself. He was being ridiculous, hindering Light’s job and making it more difficult for both of them, not to mention everyone outside of that room counting on the star to perform. The raven took a deep breath, cleaned his hands and rose from the ground, sitting on Light’s lap, facing him, with his legs one on each side of the other man’s.

Honey eyes sprung opened and gazed at him expectantly. His hand moved on its own accord to cup Light’s cheek gently.

“It was not my intention to worry you. I am sorry.” He begun; placing a sweet kiss on the brunet’s forehead. “Right now, you have to focus on work. We can talk later. For now, know I am not upset. Okay?”

A shy smile showed on the troubled young man, as he agreed once more. L smiled back at him, placing his hands on Kira’s chest and rolling his hips just once, eliciting a moan from the straddled man.

“Shall we get you ready then?” The only reply he got was a chuckle, but that was good enough.

——

“Two minutes.”

Light’s fingers raked through dark locks, down pale cheeks and finally lifted the other man’s chin.

“I’ll probably need you out there.” He grinned

“Just like last time?” L chuckled, licking his lips clean.

The director instructed some of the crew members to adjust the lightning as they walked back into the set. He motioned Kira to stand by the bed for the final scene where Candy awaited ready. L walked towards the opposite side, trying to find the best spot to stand. He noticed Light trailing him with his eyes, an approving wicked smirk on his face when he finally stopped right on the actor’s line of sight.

The set went silent once more, and just like the first time he had been there, Light stood in front of a kneeling exposed girl ready to stroke himself to completion. The brunet’s hand wrapped around his own length, his caramel hued eyes set on L, waiting for the cue.

“Action!”

Kira’s hands begun to move fast, there really wasn’t much to this scene. They needed a cum covered actress and he was just means to that end. He picked up speed, small grunts escaping him, movements getting more frantic. L could tell he was being eyed from head to toes. _Perhaps I could do more than just stand here._

The raven gave the other a mischievous smile before looking to the side, pretending to have dropped something. Making sure Light had a good view, he bent over and stuck his butt out, putting it up for display. Lingering longer than one normally would.

Light’s breathing grew shallow and L could hear the slickness of the actor’s coated member speeding up and becoming more frantic still. He wiggled his hips, knowing it wouldn’t take long now. A low grunt filled the room, followed by heavy panting. L stood back up sporting a smug smile as he saw Candy posing for the camera, face covered in a white sticky substance.

“Cut, cut!”

“That’s it, we are done. Thank you all for your good work.”

A firm grip stopped L from making his hasty retreat.

“You’ll wait right?” The spent young man inquired with a worried frown on his face. L stared at him for a second before nodding.

“I’ll be in your dressing room, while you get cleaned up.” He added, with a faint smile.

The raven sat expectantly on the couch waiting for the young star to return. The chaotic atmosphere seemed to be quieting down. More than once, L was fooled to believe the steps approaching were Light’s but time and time again, he was left disappointed. When the door finally opened, L leapt from his seat and jumped the unaware young man.

“L” Light let out a chuckle. “Wha-”

He was cut off by lips pressing against his, L’s tongue demanding entrance almost desperately. Light embraced the other man tightly in his arms, returning the kiss. Their tongues engaged in an absorbing dance, drawing them closer as their kiss grew deeper.

Their need to breath, pulled them apart. The raven clung on to him, the potent scent of soap and fruity shampoo invaded his senses, making L sigh contently as he burrowed his head on the nape of Light’s neck. The brunet managed to get them both on to the couch.

“L, what’s gotten in to you?” Light was rather amused at the sudden burst of affection. The seemingly insatiable young man shifted on Light’s lap, straddling him. “You like that position don’t you?” Dark, charcoal irises met his and stared, a sly smile pulling at the corner of L’s mouth.

“I do. It’s quite… strategic.” He let out a chuckle before sinking in for another frantic kiss that left them both breathless.

The raven wasted no time before assaulting Light’s neck, determined to leave his mark, he sucked on the flawless skin just above his collarbone.

“L- ahhmmf.. Wha- What are you doing?! Mmmmph”

When he was sure his efforts would leave an adequate mark, he pulled away.

“Well, marking you of course. We wouldn’t want anyone thinking you are available, now would we?”

“Ah! Is it jealousy I am sensing?” Light teased.

“You are mine!” The raven pouted.

“I am, I am _ALL_ yours” The brunet ran his fingers along L’s back, making him shiver and eliciting a moan from the young man. “But, as much as I might be enjoying this… I thought there was something we had to discuss?”

The raven pouted once more, reluctantly stopping his ministrations.

“It’s nothing, really. I just…” He trailed off, eluding eye contact. “I was being irrational. I am sorry.” He settled, still unable to meet Light’s gaze.

“So you were jealous” The raven felt a warmth spread around his cheeks as he grew even more self-conscious. But before he could sputter a reply Light was showering him with sweet kisses, making him giggle as his nose tickled his skin.

“I know this might sound silly but, hearing you say that… It makes me very happy.” The actor was now looking straight at him, unable to keep his eyes away any longer, he stared right back into cinnamon irises with a shy smile.

_Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod…_ A pair of hands made their way down to his butt squeezing it lightly. _OHGODOHGODOHGOD_

“And this! You are such a tease.” He let out a chuckle. “I want to pound this ass of yours so bad…” Light squeezed it harder.

Every single one of those words went straight to his cock that now twitched inside his pants begging for just that. Recovering from the initial shock caused by the bluntness of that statement, L started rocking his hips gently against Light’s.

“I’d like that very much” The raven forced himself to reply, certain that at this point he was bright red. Light let out an amused huffed.

“I umm.” He looked down to his crotch and back up at L. “I am a bit sore” The man let out a sigh in defeat, letting his head fall forward.

“Oh” The raven muttered, somewhat disappointed.

“I should return the favor though” A smug smile crept on Light’s face as his hands slid under his shirt, running them up and down his back making him shiver, before lifting and discarding the piece of clothing.

“You don’t ha-“ Light hands had already undone his pants, and he was now lifting him from his lap, only to drop him back in the couch and pull down both his trousers and underwear in one swift move. It was Light’s turn to kneel in front of the couch, he took the raven’s erect cock in his hands, he bit his lower lip seductively gawking at it shamelessly.

“Don’t stare!” A flustered L squirmed.

“It’s the first time I am seeing you like this. I am determined to enjoy every second of it.”

Without any further warning, the brunet begun moving his hand up and down L’s shaft. His thumb rubbing the head of his penis lightly. Light’s gaze was fixated on the agitated mess of a man sitting in front of him, gauging his every reaction and expression.

“But- Aahhh.” Ls’ attempt at a reply was completely lost among the desire taking over him.

The young actor stuck his tongue out, giving the head a few laps and then sucking at it gently. He was rewarded with a gasp from the other man, who now sat bare on the couch, eyes wide, reddened cheeks and legs spread opened.

“The sight you paint L…” Light panted; taking the entirety of the other’s straining need in his mouth.

  
_So good, oh fuck... Too good!_ Light’s mouth felt deliciously warm and wet around him. Soft walls enveloped his sensitive tip, as his burning tongue swirled along his length.

He couldn’t help bucking his hips once, twice; soon matching the brunet’s pace. A hand cupped his balls, massaging them carefully, while his own buried itself in the brunet’s hair. He was close, so close… _So close._

“Mmmph Li- ahhh Light I-ah I’m close nnnngh.” The star sped up, sucking hard at his pulsating cock. L felt a finger trailing down from his balls, down his perineum stopping right at his hole. The brunet’s thumb circled his entrance teasingly, barely applying any pressure at all, earning a groan from the disheveled man under him.

L humped faster, stilling any movement form the other man as he kept his head in place with his hand, fucking Light’s mouth as fast as he could. The young star wiggled his finger around his throbbing pucker finally sending him over the edge, spilling in Light’s mouth. Expertly, he swallowed dutifully up to the last drop.

The young man licked him clean before climbing on the couch, landing beside him.

“Mmmm” He teased. “That was good” L turned to face the man smiling on his right and sleepily returned the gesture, then proceeded to pull the other man in for a hot, messy kiss.

“That was good, thank you.” L seemed unable to replace the goofy smile he was sure he had, from his expression.

“As much as I would love to stay here and pamper you until you push me away, I think we have already overstayed our welcome. I am sure they are already wondering what’s taking us so long out there.” The raven’s eyes grew wide at the realization of where they were, but as Light started placing kisses all over his face and neck he relaxed once more.

They changed in silence. Once they were done, Light wrapped his arms around his hips and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t have anything scheduled until next week, so perhaps… I was hoping, maybe, once this rash is gone…” Light was uncharacteristically stumbling over his own words, which made L giggle.

_Yes! A thousand times YES! I want you to pound my ass as hard as you can over every surface we can find, YES. Do I fucking need to spell it out for you Yagami?!_

_Perhaps that’s too bold…_

He just nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ You are all awesome. 
> 
> Feel free to stop by tumblr :) [hattermadmind](http://hattermadmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
